Technical Field
The description relates to level shifter circuits. One or more embodiments may find use in a variety of applications such as e.g., in ultrasound open market products. A driving unit for ultrasound pulsers is exemplary of one such possible application.
Description of the Related Art
While capable of satisfactory performance, conventional level shifter circuits may exhibit various drawbacks, e.g.:                slow transition due to parasitic capacitances of e.g., a HV MOS,        possible appreciable static consumption,        a high value pull-up resistor possibly needed to avoid high consumption,        low immunity to undesired couplings e.g., in noisy environments (that is, noisy supply and noisy environments), and        reduced robustness to possible data losses, which may lead to destructive events (e.g., undesired high output current).        